


We're drunk and we party.

by Stormellaaa



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormellaaa/pseuds/Stormellaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Niall share an apartment and you have lots of sex. yes okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're drunk and we party.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight.” You heard from behind you as a hand trailed down to your thigh attempting to slide up your extremely revealing dress. “Y/n, lets leave, please?” He was practically begging, and of course how could you say no to Niall. You can’t. Even more so now since he’s sucking on your neck. But he knows that’s your weak spots. Even completely inebriated, Niall knows you better than you know yourself. “Okay babe, lets get a cab.” You told him. Neither of you were in a position to drive home. The ride back was a mixture of sloppy kisses, intimate touching, and heavy breathing. Niall didn't want to waste any time getting you inside the all to familiar flat the two of you shared. More kisses were exchanged between you two as the cab came to a stop at the front door. Niall grabbed you by the waist as you flung your legs around his defined, now bare, torso as he practically kicked the door in and headed to the stairs. "I'll race you." you slurred between kisses. "you're asking for it y/n, aren't you." You slid off of Niall and headed towards the stairs 'running' as best you could. Tripping on each one. Once you reached the room Niall was right there behind you undressing you as he so incoherently undressed him self. "Y/n hurry up i'm going to rip it off." he said in a deep voice, it was starting to turn you on. "I want you to bed." you heard the fabric of your dress beginning to tare, he wasn't kidding. Niall threw you down on the duvet, as he latched himself to your neck once again. "Y/n, just relax." Niall whispered into your mouth as his tongue slid across your bottom lip. His hands worked their was down to your panties as he helped you slide them down. You grabbed nails shoulders and pushed back quickly flipping the two of you over as you mounted him. "Niall I want you, all of you." You spoke softly as he reached in to the bed side dresser for a condom. He stopped his movements focusing back on you. His hands moved up and down your waist as you began giving him love bites down his torso. Niall's hips bucked up in reaction to your touch. You knew he was ready but you really enjoy when he wines for you. "Y/n please." He begged. "I want this to be good for you babe." You said, "I want you to feel every second of this." Niall a hands reached your core in good time because even though seeing niall beg and worship you, you weren't sure how much longer you could wait for him to be inside you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'n sorry this chapter is short it was originally supposed to be a one shot but I've decided to turn it into a complete fan fic. Thanks to everyone who's reading I love you all !


End file.
